


Lost

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, February 5: fur, slump, lost
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, February 5: fur, slump, lost

Stiles was lost. Derek told him to run, and he ran. Stiles thought he was running out of the preserve, but he was actually running deeper in. So, deep that he couldn’t find a cell phone signal and when his phone eventually died, he wouldn’t have a flashlight to guide him. As the night dragged on, Stiles slumped down next to a large tree, and let exhaustion pull him into a deep slumber.   
Stiles woke to a face full of soft fur and a warm tongue bath, “Morning Sourwolf, sorry about getting lost. I knew you’d find me. Let's go home.”


End file.
